Two Kinds: The Return of Vox
by corosive dash
Summary: In the ancient times of Mekkan, A legendary Armour name Vox ravaged the land. It devoured the very souls and bodies of its prey, the Templar's and Keidren feared this Armour as it's dark power could not be matched. Having banned together for the first time they sealed the Armour away hoping to subdue it. But it's back and having another surprise in store for its power over Mekkan.


The land of Mekkan was in pure harmony, the grass was covered with the sweet dew of morning, the sun was slowly rising into the sky as the three races of Mekkan smiled. But something buried deep within the soil was awaking and it was definitely not friendly, the ground started to shake violently as the animals of the forest scattered and dove for cover. The dirt was being thrown in all directions as something was rising from the ground, the remaining animals looked in curiosity and fear as a green suit of armour was standing from the broken soil.

The green suit of armor moved its foot as it slammed down on the dirt creating a small shock wave that sent the animals that were close propelled upward into the air. The armour started to glow as it created a blanket of pure darkness that shot up into the sky light a black beam of light, the ground started to spew up a strange onyx liquid as it rapidly spread throughout that area of the forest. The animals tried to run but the black substance got to them first as it burned the fur on their bodies, it ate through their skin and bone at a rapid pace as he blood was drained from their systems and absorbed by the armor.

Not even the airborne animals were safe from the black evil, it sprouted tentacles as it shot after them with unimaginable speed as it gripped them and tore their wings apart. They fell to the earth and into the black substance and was absorbed as well, the black evil flowed its way back to the armor as the blood separated from it and flowed into the armor like an essence of energy. All the animals were vanquished in a matter of minutes as the armor moved its right hand and brought up a menacing blade as the blood it absorbed dripped from the blades edge, it looked like it craved for more.

The armor bared a strange Insignia, but it seemed more ancient and another color then light blue. The armor started to walk down the forest path as it swung its evil blade from side to side, cutting down the trees as the tumbled before it. In the local town not far from the forest, the citizens spotted the dark display of light as the sounds of the forest fell silent. A human soldier bravely ventured inside the forest to investigate, but the armor already knew he was coming. The soldier can see all the cut down trees as his eyes were the size of dinner plates, as he turned to alert his fellow soldiers, he felt a blade crash through his chest as he looked at his open wound.

He fell limp as the blood in his body and heart was absorbed by the armor as it glowed brightly, it was gaining more power by the second as the armor shoved the dead body aside as it fell on the dirt. But inside the armor asleep was a young boy, his hair was pure black and he looked no older than 10 years old. The armor began to run as its heavy footsteps shook the ground as it approached the town, the constant shaking made the little boy wake up as he gasped in horror.

The boy clenched his fists as he started to glow and the armour halted, it tried to move with all it's might but no avail, so the armour uses its energy and teleports to a different and open location as he crashed onto the dirt hard. The air from his lungs was quickly sucked into the atmosphere, the armor started to fade as it completely vanished and all that was left was the confused and scared boy. He looked up and around as there was a large body of water in front of him, the ocean was clear as the shining diamonds inside a cave.

But the vision quickly became dark as a large boat was headed straight for his position, the boy started to quickly back away but the large boat was not stopping. The boy clenched his fist as some of the armor formed around his fist as he swung his fist forward, the wind flowing heavily behind it as the punch connected with the boat as it came to an hard stop. The armor around the boys hand faded as his legs were shaking greatly, he dropped onto his knees as he fell face first onto the dirt.

The boy was shrouded by darkness as he could hear his heart slowly beat, he could hear small chatter in the distance but he was too tired to understand for a second. The boy slowly opened one eye as there was a orange blob in his sight, it had a soft voice as he felt soft fur brush against his cheek. The boy slowly opened the other eye as his vision was restored, but what his eyes have come to focus on was a young tiger keidren. The confusion washed over the boy as he spoke, "w-where am I?"


End file.
